


Combien de dieux

by malurette



Category: Thorgal
Genre: Gen, Gods, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Short One Shot, my canon is jumping the shark woe is me
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jolan est prévenu que des hommes venus du sud veulent remplacer tout son panthéon familier par un dieu unique Javus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Combien de dieux

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Combien de dieux  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Thorgal  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Jolan(/Idunn) et les dieux  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Rosinski, Van Hamme et je ne sais plus qui d'autre qui commence à faire un peu beaucoup n'importe quoi avec... 
> 
> **Thème :** « Fruit mûr » pour 31_jours (22 février ’14)  
>  **Prompt :** il paraît que c’est Ragnarok ce jour ?  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** cycle de Jolan  
>  ~~ **Avertissement :** sérieux ? Javus contre le panthéon nordique ? c'est quoi ce partage en cacahuète ?~~  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 250

Jolan peine à croire que des hommes puissent être assez stupide pour suivre un dieu qui déclarerait la guerre à tous les autres. Comment accepter qu’un dieu unique puisse être meilleur que les Ases et les Vanes réunis ! Ce monde est si complexe, il faut bien une multitude de dieux pour veiller à tous ses aspects. Quel dieu pourrait à lui seul accomplir si vaste tâche ?  
C’est vrai, reconnaît-il, leurs dieux ne sont pas forcément tous très… agréables. Son séjour à Asgard laisse à Jolan un souvenir déplaisant de Loki, par exemple. Mais la plupart sont grands et dignes de respect. Et puis il y a Idunn qu’il ne pourra jamais oublier… 

La déesse de la longévité présente aux autres dieux des pommes de jouvence ; à lui simple jeune mortel, elle a offert de croquer un autre fruit, elle l’a fait entrer dans l’âge d’homme.   
Il n’imagine pas ce monde livré à feu et à sang et les dieux massacrés. Surtout par des gens qui considère que partager les pommes des dieux mérite la mort et que les autres dieux doivent disparaître. Il a confiance en ses propres dieux pour se montrer plus forts que cet étrange Javus. Quant à lui, maintenant qu’il s’estime adulte et guerrier, il fera de son mieux, dans le monde des hommes, pour affronter ses partisans et les empêcher de faire n’importe quoi du pays où il vit. Il y a de la place pour tout le monde, mais pas n’importe comment non plus !


End file.
